You'll Let me save the world
by DCgirl
Summary: BabsDick try to steal a moment together. (You'll let me save the world but you won't read my fic? May Alfred use too much starch in your shorts...)


**Nifty Disclaimer Thingy!!--I don't own em. Cept Jymmy. (you were expecting something witty, weren't you? ;)) **

****

YOU'LL LET ME SAVE THE WORLD...

**Clocktower—Grayson Family Home and Oracle's base of Operations**

Dick Grayson was busy drying off the last of the dinner plates. True, they had a dishwasher and all but some nights he just liked quiet moment of introspection and repetitive movements that required absolutely no brainpower. He had a feeling it was a fleeting moment however, as he sensed one of the kids walk into the kitchen.

"Dad."

Dick knew immediately that he had been right. It was Jymmy, his oldest, a young man just one day from 16 now. Judging from the 'we gotta talk' tone of his voice he had a pretty good idea what was coming. Still, he decided he'd wait for it. Let Jymmy bring it up. "Jymmy." He greeted in return, trying to hide the smirk that threatened at the corner of his mouth.

James Grayson walked over to the counter where his father was drying the dishes...by hand nonetheless. He quirked his eyebrow at Dick and gave that same teasing half-smile Dick was currently fighting. "You know we have this newfangled contraption called a dishwasher now?"

Dick lost the inner battle not to smile and gave in, throwing the towel at Jymmy as he did. "I know it. How bout you help?"

Jymmy grinned back at his dad as he caught the damp towel before it hit him in the face. "I'll dry, you put away?"

"Works for me."

They worked together for a few moments, just chatting about daily things, school/work etc. Finally, as the last dish was put away Dick hoisted himself up to sit on the countertop as he looked over at young man standing in front of him. Reaching for the glass of wine leftover from dinner he waited for Jymmy to ask what he obviously came to ask.

For his part James was thinking of the best way to broach this subject. He settled on the direct approach. "Dad. I need a car."

As prepared for it as he was, Dick still couldn't suppress the chuckle as he nearly choked on his wine. "No." was the simple answer.

"Why not?"

"You don't need a car Jymmy."

Jymmy wasn't about to give up easy, he pressed on. "But dad, I mean come on, I'm a responsible teenager, I don't drink. I don't smoke. I get straight A's at school, I'm on the varsity hockey team at school, I work with Grandpa Bruce at night. And besides it's not like we can't afford it."

Dick listened, he'd heard the argument before, several times in fact. He slid down from the counter and started walking towards the computer room that served as Oracles' war room. Jymmy followed next to him, as he figured. "Your right, it's not like we can't afford it. That's not the reason anyways. Your mother and I have talked about it and we just don't want you to have a car yet."

James sighed. He hadn't really thought this time would be different from the other times he tried to convince his parents to see things his way on the car issue, but he had been hoping for at least an 'I'll think about it'. He still had another card in his hand though, and he decided to use it just as they were coming up behind Barbara, seemingly too engrossed in the computers before her to pay attention to their conversation. "So wait a minute. You'll let me help you save the world but you won't let me get a car?"

His parents answered in unison: "That's right."

**Later That Night**

Robin and Nightwing returned to the Clocktower, entering by way of window to the all-seeing Oracles' lair. It had been a good night, busting up a drug smuggling ring, a couple of muggings, and one attempted burglary. Peeling off their masks Jymmy grinned at his dad, "I figured out how to get it."

"Get what?" Dick asked, feeling a little curious.

"The car."

Barbara rolled her eyes as she looked back at her husband and son, "This again?" she teased.

"Yeah, except instead of asking you guys I just Grandpa Bruce for one as a birthday present."

Dick had the grace not to laugh outright at that.

"He'll say no." Barbara warned. She traded amused looks with Dick before turning back to her computers.

"We'll see." James said as he left in search of the phone somewhere in the living room.

Dick smiled after his son as he leaned against Babs' desk. Leaning down to kiss her he whispered into her ear, "Everything ready for tomorrow?"

Barbara grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered back, "Everything's good to go on this end."

Dick was nuzzling his wife's neck and was about to suggest a more private place to retreat to when a voice came from the doorway.

"He said no." James stood there, still holding the phone with a look of disbelief etched on his face.

Barbara and Dick sighed. _Every time I kiss my wife..._, he thought.

Barbara was the first to recover and smiled half-sympathetically at her son. "Told you he would."

Still shaking his head Jymmy turned and left the room, going off to seek solitude in his room and pine over the car that apparently was not meant to be.

Turning back to Barbara, Dick leaned closer, "And what does the all-knowing Oracle say I'm thinking _now_?"

Babs smiled gamely up at him as she reached out, tapped a few buttons shutting down the computer. "Going my way handsome?"

Dick grinned wolfishly as he lifted his beautiful wife from her wheelchair, starting off towards the door and eventually the bedroom, "Oh, I hope so."

The next morning Dick opened his eyes, at first unsure of why he had woken up. He had been asleep on his side, one arm wrapped possessively around Barbara. Taking in a deep breathe he could smell her lightly scented shampoo as he moved closer, nuzzling the bright copper hair around her neck.

Barbara moaned softly as she smiled, her eyes still closed. Raising one arm behind her she ran her fingers through the dark curls behind her. Tilting her head slightly she opened her eyes and smiled dreamily at him, as memories of last night flittered back.

"Morning." He greeted her, his blue eyes twinkling in a way that made her certain he had last night on his mind too.

"Mmm. Morning."

They had precious few moments of tender looks passed between them before the early morning quietness was shattered by a loud and lusty whoop of joy from somewhere down the hallway.

The spell broken they both looked at the door then back at each other and laughed. "I think he found it."

"I think so too." Agreed Barbara. "Do you think he likes it?"

"I think that was the general meaning he was trying to convey." Dick answered with mock seriousness.

Barbara gave a short sigh before she started to distangle herself from him. "I suppose we should get outside to go properly admire his new car."

Dick nodded his assent. "Go on, I'll be right there."

After Barbara had transferred herself from the bed to her wheelchair and left the room, Dick fell back onto his pillow staring up at the ceiling. "So let me get this straight: You'll let me save the world but you won't let me be alone with my wife?"

The ceiling of course remained silent, silence which was then broken by the sound of a horn being honked impatiently. Cringing at first Dick was beginning to have second thoughts about the whole car deal until a new thought came to him. "Or maybe..." he said aloud, "Cars and licenses are natures way of getting the kids out of the house."

With that in mind and a grin on his face he jumped out of bed, grabbed some clothes on and raced out the door.

The End

(Reviews are always welcome!)


End file.
